The Beginning
by Draiq
Summary: Charles had decided that yes, he did want to play this game. The fourth drabble in the series 'Two Minds As One'.


Okay, part four!

**Disclaimer:** Is this even necessary…?

**88888988888**

**Two Minds As One – Part Four**

_**The Beginning**_

Charles sighed to himself as he listened to the CIA operative brief him on the radar they'd built outside.

'…It could help us find other mutants like you.'

Charles' head snapped around as he felt a new presence at the door.

'What if they don't want to be found by you?'

'Erik!' Charles startled as he said it, instantly trying to tamp down the eagerness clear in his voice, 'You decided to stay.' He was more than a little surprised to see the taller man stood at the entrance to the room, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite get a handle on the smile that slid unconsciously across his lips.

Erik's face was serious, 'If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants, no suits.'

Charles completely tuned out of the other man's response to the blatant challenge, all of his attention focused on the man stood across the room who'd just proposed they both work together.

He wouldn't push Erik to find out what he was thinking, he never did that if he could help it, though sometimes that reflex exercised itself. It wasn't by choice that he had seen everything Erik had been through, it was more like the thoughts had been pushed into him by the sheer weight and power of Erik's emotions.

Lying panting on the ship's deck, Erik's heart had been breaking all over again; the other man had felt everything he'd been put through as though it had happened only seconds before, had relived the memories as he was forced to realise the man who had done it all to him was once again far from his sights.

And being pulled to his feet and pushed down the stairs, Charles had seen and felt it all too.

'Charles is fine with the CIA being involved, isn't that right?'

Erik was looking at him very seriously now, and Charles felt a little wicked stirring in the back of his mind that wanted to play this game with him. 'No, I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik, we'll find them alone.'

A small, mischievous smile flitted momentarily across Erik's face, and Charles grinned internally.

'What if I say no?'

Charles' mental grin grew wider, but externally he simply raised an eyebrow, 'Then good luck using your installation without me.'

**88888988888**

'What an adorable lab rat you make Charles.'

Charles frowned, 'Don't spoil this for me Erik.'

Erik's mouth was twisted in a slight grin, 'I've been a lab rat, I know one when I see one.' Though he said the words light-heartedly, Charles could feel the soft flicker of anger behind them.

'Are you sure we can't shave your head?'

'Don't touch my hair.' he said sternly.

Charles could hear whizzing behind him, then a slow hum as the machine churned to life. Erik leant forward over the rail, his eyes set firmly to Charles own as he watched with bated breath.

Charles looked into Erik's eyes for a long moment, drawing strength from them as he felt the strong presence near him, before sliding his eyes shut.

There was a sharp, sudden pain at the back of his eyes and Charles gasped, reaching out he gripped the rail in front of him tightly as white flared before his eyes. He could see them now, all of them, all over the world.

Beside him there was a sharp stab of worry, so strong he had to close his eyes again to block it out as it washed over him in one long pulse. He let his eyes open again and grinned, feeling the worry wane as Erik understood that he was fine.

He couldn't focus now on how happy that sudden jolt had made him, his pleasure at that simple sign of caring from the other man lost in his wonder at the amazing scenes playing out before his eyes.

His hazy vision focused on a dancer, and he grinned.

**88888988888**

Well there it is! Next scene is a good one. ;)

I'm trying to cut out as much of the unneeded dialogue and interaction as I can now, I don't want to be seen as someone who just writes down a movie and calls it their own work. :(

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
